claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Galatea
Galatea is Claymore No. 3 of Clare's generation. Galatea is a defensive type Claymore.Claymore Manga Scene 45 Through her brilliant yoki perception, she earned the title "God-Eye Galatea" (神眼のガラテア, Shingan no Garatea).Claymore Manga Scene 78 Along with her prowess as a spy, it is also said that the strength she gains from her yoki release was the highest of her generation.Claymore Manga Scene 46 Etymology "Galatea" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Garatea" (ガラテア, pronounced "ga-ra-te-a"). "Galatea" is a femine proper name, from the Greek Γαλάτεια, meaning "she who is milk-white." This may refer to pureness of spirit or the fact that Galatea's eyes became white as a result of blindness. In Greek mythology, Galatea was a statue brought to life by Aphrodite because her sculptor, Pygmalion, loved her so. This may allude to the special treatment she received from the Organization due to her usefulness. "Galatea" is also a name for one of Neptune's moons. Appearance Apart from the silver eyes, standard Claymore uniform and sword, Galatea distinguishes herself from the other warriors by having extremely long, straight, flowing blond hair. She is also the tallest known female warrior. She is frequently seen with a smug expression on her face. Although most of the characters' biological ages aren't known, Galatea appears slightly more mature compared to other warriors, who often appear to be in their late teens or early twenties. Height: 185 cm (6 ft 0.83 in) As Sister Latea, Galatea is pretty much the same, except for her eyes, which now have cataracts. Apart from these, a jagged scar runs across her face to mark the wound that destroyed her sight. File:Galatea_3.jpg|Galatea with her handler, Ermita File:Galatea_At_awakene_being_hunt.jpg File:Number_3_Galatea.jpg|Galatea looking up to speak to Dauf GalateaEpisode16.png|Galatea after catching Clare File:Galatea_DVD.png|Galatea as she appears on the DVD box cover Personality Tall, graceful, and dignified, Galatea also exhibits haughtiness and vanity—a personality to match her high rank. She takes great pride in both her physical appearance and abilities. However, that pride can be her undoing as she refuses to unleash the full might until much later into the fight. She is also reluctant to release her yoki because it contorts her face and body, and as such it "goes against her idea of beauty." When Galatea released 10% of her yoki while fighting Dauf she said he would have to bear with her "ugly face" for a while, because of the golden eyes.Claymore Manga Scene 46 In another instance, she gets annoyed when Clare accidentally cuts her hair with the Windcutter while fighting Agatha.Claymore Manga Scene 78 In battle and casual conversations alike, Galatea likes to use her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies and even her allies. After the seven-year timeskip, when she hides in Rabona as a blind nun looking after children, we see a softer side to Galatea's character. The children see her as a mother figure and she, in turn, felt obliged to protect Rabona whenever the city was in danger. She also seems to have let some of her haughtiness go over time as it must've been a great sacrifice to blind herself and accept the permanent scar afterwards. When Miria comments about Galatea's lack of regret over her blindness, Galatea replied "Rabona is more important to me than the light."Claymore Manga Scene 79 Galatea acts as sort of guide and mother figure to the other Claymores as well, since she appears to be the most mature physically and the most experienced among them. Her yoki perception also lends to her ability to understand others emotionally and psychologically, as seen when she accurately read the gestures and emotions of Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare in the Paburo MountainsClaymore Manga Scene 30 and when she analyzed and shared her views over Miria's true motives against the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 79 Abilities Wide-Range Yoki Sensing Galatea can sense yoki over long distances, well out of the sensing range of other Claymores. She can sense faraway emotions and movements as if up close.Claymore Manga Scene 30 Blindness only increased her power to the point where she "sees" more than the sighted.Claymore Manga Scene 74 Yoki Manipulation thumb|right|300pxGalatea can manipulate yoki in her opponents. She can distort their focus, changing the trajectories of their attacks.Claymore Manga Scene 44 According to Riful, Galatea can't fully control yoki to the point she can completely halt attacks. Her manipulation technique has no effect against full-powered attacks.Claymore Manga Scene 45 Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: A *Agility: B *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: A *Perception: A+ *Leadership: B Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Galatea's early life. She is first seen acting as the Organization's "Eye," observing the Paburo Hunting Party with her handler, Ermita. She reads their emotions, the tide of battle, and Deneve's recovery from awakening. Ermita orders her to memorize the four warriors' auras in case she has to fight them in the future.Claymore Manga Scene 30 When Clare goes missing after an Awakened Being hunt in Gonal with Ophelia, Galatea is sent to find her.Claymore Manga Scene 41 She finds Clare in an abandoned castle (the Witch's Maw) on Mount Zakol. Clare had been caught by Dauf then. She manipulates Dauf into dropping Clare, catches her, and then tries to leave. However, Dauf caves in the entrance. Forced to fight, Galatea manipulates Dauf's yoki to avoid his attacks and land her own hits, easily gaining the upper hand.Claymore Manga Scene 44 However, when Riful enlightens Dauf about the secret behind Galatea's trick, the tide of the battle changes. She orders Clare to retrieve Jean downstairs while she holds off Dauf.Claymore Manga Scene 45 After winning the battle against dauf and Riful's subsequent departure, Galatea tries to bring Clare back, but Jean interferes. Galatea decides discretion over conflict, and retreats.Claymore Manga Scene 49 Galatea tries to report mission failure, but the Organization knows the truth. They send Rubel and Rafaela to give Clare the message—report back to the Organization, or else.Claymore Manga Scene 50 During the end of the Northern Campaign, Galatea openly expresses her disapproval at the Organization for using her fellow warriors, albeit the "troublesome ones," as pawns to give them time to complete Alicia and Beth.Claymore Manga Scene 61 Galatea becomes further disenchanted with the Organization after Rubel tells her how "the Black Ones," Alicia and Beth, were brainwashed since infancy. The revelation of how the two warriors came to be shocks her deeply and she deserts during the seven-year timeskip.Claymore Manga Scene 62 Seven Years Later Galatea finds refuge in Rabona, where Claymores are forbidden. To stay in the city, she destroys her eyes to conceal their silver color. She becomes a nun and uses the false name "Sister Latea." She becomes popular with the orphans, who see her as a mother figure.Claymore Manga Scene 74 While in Rabona, Galatea detects the presence of an Awakened Being (Agatha). She releases yoki to lure Claymores to the city, hoping they will defend the city. When "Tracker" Dietrich detects the yoki, a hit squad comprised of Clarice and Miata is sent. The assassination attempt is interrupted by Agatha's invasion.Claymore Manga Scene 75 Soon, a three-way fight escalates until Miata and Galatea are both down. At the last moment, the Seven Ghosts appear—Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma.Claymore Manga Scene 77 After the battle, Miria persuades Father Vincent to allow Galatea, Clarice and Miata stay in the city.Claymore Manga Scene 80 Later, Galatea finds Tabitha injured and Miria missing. Tabitha relates how Miria attacked her. Galatea realizes that since Alicia and Beth were otherwise preoccupied, Miria may think this is the perfect time to attack the Organization at Staff. Tabitha says she would have followed Miria in order to help. Galatea counters, saying that Miria is capable of the one thing most Claymores will not do—take human life, if need be, to destroy the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 106 Afterwards, Rabona becomes besieged by numerous yoma and Awakened Beings. Galatea defends the city along with Tabitha, Miata and Clarice. The human forces also help, led by Galk and Sid. The humans, Clarice, and Miata deal mostly with the yoma while Galatea and Tabitha lure the Awakened Beings. After some time, Helen, Deneve, Yuma, Cynthia, and Dietrich arrive to provide support and the city is saved. In the aftermath, Galatea explains that the attack on Rabona only meant one thing—Miria had failed to destroy the Organization, and this was their retaliation. She also stated that it was unlikely that Miria was still alive.Claymore Manga Scene 108 Afterwards, Helen leads Galatea to try to decipher the dark, grotesque mass that remained after The Destroyer engulfed Priscilla and the surrounding area. Galatea lies, saying all she could tell was that the thing had yoki and was alive. However, it is revealed that she knows that both Clare and Priscilla were inside, with Clare and "something else" sealing Priscilla's movements.Claymore Manga Scene 109 Relationships Ermita Galatea's handler, Ermita, charges her mostly with spy work and reconnaissance missions due to her abilities. She treats him with little respect and even goes so far as to challenge his motives, using her wit on him. Galatea refers to him as a "wily fox" in the manga.Claymore Manga Scene 30 In the anime, Galatea refers to him as "old man." Clare At first, Galatea mocks Clare for being so light, but her estimate of Clare rises as fight escalates. Galatea regards Clare with interest, being someone who can willingly push past her limits and come back again. Galatea appears surprised when she manages to manipulate Clare's yoki to make the latter return from a near-awakening. When they meet again after seven years, they greet each other like old friends, exchanging pleasantries in the middle of a battle. Dietrich It is implied that Dietrich persistently followed Galatea when she deserted the Organization. Though Galatea admits she was a problem, she is pleasant and charming enough to her. Behind the Scenes * Galatea's Japanese voice actress is Ai Orikasa and her English voice actress is Colleen Clinkenbeard. * thumb|right|300pxGalatea has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her Japanese voice actress called "Hangyaku," meaning "Rebellion." * In the anime, Galatea is shown pointing the way to Clare for Miria, Helen and Deneve then observing the battles from a chapel to Teresa and Clare, accompanied by Rubel. When he asks her what has happened, she rebukes him and deserts the Organization. She is last seen walking through the snow, looking contently up to the sky. * Excluding Claymores who have been genetically tampered with, i.e Alicia and Beth, Galatea is the strongest warrior of Clare's, and even Clarice's, generation because of her sheer strength, yoki and the willpower to control it. Category:Claymore